1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that class of devices serving to facilitate drainage of rainwater from highways and roads servicing motor vehicular travel.
2. Related Art
The contemporaneously filed Art Information Statement sets forth art that however does not anticipate the instant invention.